Tousen D. Xavier
"The son heavens has come back, to bring only more chaos in his way. Wanting to do as he pleases, more of a tyrant than a savior. The son who stands in the shadow that his father casts, yet does he feel the need to surpass his father or his brother ''?................."'' —''The Jester Prince'' Tousen D. Xavier (一騎当千ザビエル, Xavier D. Tousen) is the son of the captain of the Hakuri Pirates, Demetrius D. Xavier and is rumored to the son of Missy as well. He is the half brother of Andre D. Michaels, he is the second mate of The Hakuri Pirates and a Division commander of the Hakuri Pirates. He is also considered the older brother of all of The Hakuri Children. Tousen is more of a figure head of the Hakuri Pirates, standing the shadow that his father casts and using it greatly. Tousen acts as the second mate and being the Son of Demetrius he is somewhat of free to control any of members of the Hakuri Pirates. Tousen is a famed man, he is known by two named, The White Lotus ((ホワイトロータス, Shiro no Hasu) because of his fruit the Shirohasu Shirohasu no Mi. The second, The Son of Heaven ('天子', Keite no Aijin?) because of him being the son of Demetrius. With a bounty of 400,000,000 for many crimes, such as lead the destruction of many major cities and ports throughout the world. For becoming part of the Hakuri Pirates, threatening war on the government and attacking many Marine Vessels with Braddock and Anthony. Killing many of the members of the Priests, during the Mother Hakuri’s attack. His most famous feat is defeating Aokoji and Kizura with Masashi, Braddock and Anthony on his side.With these crimes, Tousen sets out to do whatever he pleases in the world. Wanting to take over and to ensure his rule, by using whatever sources he can. Tousen sets out to destroy his older half-brother as well, wanting to be the only son of the heavens and of god. Noting wanting to share the spotlight with him, only making his ambitions grows ever more evil. Appearance Tousen is an average sized person for someone his age, 17 years old, lean muscled and just a hint of feminnie appearance. His long black hair, much like his only fathers. In his hair he has white headpieces called kenseikan that symbolize his nobility. One on top of his head and another on the right side, during the post time skip. In the per-time skip he has his hair tied up in a ponytail and tied together with a yellow and purple cord. Tousen’s face is a flawless and pale complication, with no flaw to it as it shines against the sun and the moon light. Tousen has the smell of myrrh oils, the smell of incenses amd the smell of fresh flowers sometimes, which are constantly following. He is often seen jade colored eye liner around his eyes, again to symbolize nobility, much like Demetrius having dark purple around his. In terms of clothing, Tousen is dressed in traditional Japanese clothing like many of the members of the Hakuri Pirates. During the Per-time skip, he was much shorter because he was still a kid growing up. He wore his hair back in a ponytail; he wore a child-sized Kariginu. That was a mix of purple and pink, which went over his arms making him have long and loose sleeves. He has a design of two big buttons on the front of the kariginu , the a purple cord around the collar of his shirt. He wore a pair of Hakama shorts, which tied to his legs and shin guards. He wore a set of tabi socks with black zori sandals, he always was seen carrying around a white lotus flowers. When grew up and now is 17 years old, his outfit completely changed. He put the kenseikan in his hair, with the parts hanging off the side of his face. He become more muscular and taller, he then wore more of a warlord’s theme of dress. He wore a black nobles Happi shirt, with a white under happi shirt under the black top. He then had a pair of pure silk black hakama pants, with traditional tabi socks and waraji sandals. The final thing he wore was a long sleeve hoari that hake the Hakuri Pirates jolly roger on the back of it and it came down to the heels of his feet. Just a few centimeters above the ground. The last thing is he wears a matching baby blue scarf and obi, that he has a special katana strapped to it. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Former Noble Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Voodoo Specialist Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Will of D. Category:Antagonists Category:Former Slave Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Tousen's Division Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Second Mate Category:Rokushiki User